Percy Jackson and the Years After: A Brotherhood
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Jack (percys son) grows envious of his older brother. Jack wants be able to Camp Half Blood and go on adventures. He feels like he isnt special, that everyone in his family can do all this amazing stuff and hes just mortal. Jack convinces Percy that summer to let him tag along when they drop off Dylan at the camp. While there outside the camp border Jack is attacked...
1. Chapter 1: Nobody Loves me

AUTHORS NOTE: this is a sequel to a story in wrote called Percy Jackson and the Years After. The story you are about to read has only 2 things that you must know about the previous story in order to follow this story. The first thing is that Dylan (Percy` and Annabeth`s oldest son) found out last year that he was a very rare kind of demi god. Usually when two demi gods have a kid the kid is born mortal. But with demi gods like Dylan, they inherited the powers from both their parents. They are very powerful and dangerous to their enemies. But Dylan`s brother, Jack is mortal. Also of course when Dylan found out about his abilities he went to camp half blood. While there he went on a quest. This daughter of Apollo named Samantha really liked Dylan and went on the quest to protect him, (she didn't know he was a rare demi god until later on, she just thought he was a normal demi god.) she felt since he was new and had little experience he was sure to get himself killed. Towards the end of the story Dylan has this big battle with Hades. Dylan is about to be killed by Hades but Samantha saved Dylan. But instead Samantha died.

Jack ran into his bedroom to get his basketball from his closet. He was so excited because Percy and him haven't done anything together in a while. Percy was always either busy with work or training Dylan. As Jack ran outside into the backyard he saw Percy and Dylan with a big bucket of water in front of them. Percy was teaching Dylan new ways to use the water to his advantage.

"Okay so then you…"

"Dad! You said you`d play basketball with me!" Jack shouted.

Percy turned to Jack.

"I know I did." Percy replied. "We`ll play in a second, I just want to make sure Dylan can do this move."

"It's too hard!" Dylan complained. "We've been at this for hours! I can't do this stupid move! It doesn't matter! I can't do a lot of other moves, and I have a lot of other skills."

"I just want you to be prepared for anything. " Percy told him. "Fighting monsters and other demi gods isn't an easy thing. I and your mom agree we want you know as much as you can so you can win these battles and not lose your life."

Dylan rolled his eyes.

"This is so unfair!"

Percy ended up even after Dylan learned that first move, he forgot about playing with Jack and just continued to teach Dylan. Jack ended up playing basketball alone until Annabeth called the boys in for dinner.

Later that day. Jack was playing with his train set in his room. It was a small green train with a black roof and the same colored train carts. He put a conductor hat on his favorite stuffed teddy bear and pressed the button on the remote to make the train go, but it didn't move.

"Oh no! It's broken!"

Jack immodestly took his train and ran down stairs.

"Mom!" Jack called. "Mom!"

He found Annabeth in the dining room with Dylan focusing to learn information on Greek mythology.

"Remember these stories can be very useful in battle. They can help you realize what would work in a certain fight." Annabeth told Dylan.

"Mom! My train broke can you fix it?" Jack asked.

"Later Jack, I'm trying to teach Dylan something."

"But mom! I want to play with my-"

"Not now! This is important, jack! Don't you understand? Go play something else."

Jack sat on his bed as he hugged his teddy bear.

"They don't care about me anymore." Jack told his teddy bear. "It's like I don't even matter, like I don't exist. If I was a cool demi god then they`d spend time with me. But because I'm not they don't even love me."

He laid on his bed and started to cry.

Jack sat in his class, the teacher, Mrs. Oswald was talking about math or maybe how her husband was a jerk again…Jack hated school so he wasn't paying any attention. As usual he was doodling in his notebook, drawings of Greek gods and heroes.

"Jack!" Ms. Oswald yelled. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes." Jack replied quickly.

"Alright then how would you get the answer for question three in your packet?"

"Um…the answer is 2 times 2 the answer is 4."

The whole class laughed.

"Jack, we were doing questions on American history."

"Oh." He replied embarrassed.

Jack sunk down in his chair.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention!" Ms. Oswald yelled. "You're not going to get anywhere in life if your heads in the clouds all the time!"

"Why does any of this matter it's not going to be useful once we get out of school. When is anyone on the street or at my future job ever going to ask me how many original colonies where in America?"

"Go sit in the corner! Now!"

It was time for recess everyone ran outside. The school bully grabbed the back of jack`s shirt as they exited the building.

"Are you ready for your daily beating?" the bully asked. He was huge with big muscles and messy medium length brown hair. He had light skin and always wore a short jersey and jeans. His name was Bryan Flynn. He was just about the dumbest kid in his school, but his mother was a billionaire and donated lots of money to the school so the teachers passed him anyway.

"Come on do we really have to do this? It's the last day of school."

"Yes it's the last day I can kick your ass, tile next year."

Bryan grabbed Jack and dragged him away from where all the adults were. Bryan punched him in the face, Jack fell on the floor in pain. Bryan kicked Dylan in the gut.

"Ow! Stop!" Jack yelled.

Bryan punched him a couple more times.

"You're such a loser?" Bryan told him. "You`ll always be one."

A crowd appeared around them.

Jack tried to get up and run, but Bryan grabbed him by his arm. Bryan kicked Jack`s legs. Then punched him some more….as I said he was stupid so he only knew like three moves.

Suddenly the recess bell rang, it was time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2: Bring me Back to Life

Dylan sat in class practically falling asleep as his teacher tried to teach the class….on the last day of school, didn't go well. Dylan`s life had changed so much since he found out about his abilities. His parents now hover over him as if he is incapable figuring out this stuff on his own. They make him train for hours and hours, it's insane! Dylan knew they meant well, that they only wanted to help. But it was driving him crazy. When Dylan had found out about his powers he thought it would be fun not work. The day went by slowly, but Dylan was really excited for camp, one he`d be away from his annoying parents and two finally at Camp Half Blood he was hero. He wasn't the nerd, the loser or the tutor. At camp he was the boy who saved the demi gods. Camp Half Blood was a place he fit in, and he wasn't judged for being different…..well expect by Tyler…but he`s a dick to everyone. As he sat in class his mind wondered, day dreaming about what it would be like to go back. The crowd of people adoring him for his achievement. Maybe he`d even get special treatment. All day he thought about camp even in class, which wasn't like him. He usually was very focused and interested in school.

The school bell rang. The kids ran out of the school screaming and cheering. The hallways where crowded, it was like a jungle.

When Dylan finally got outside he looked around for Percy`s minivan but didn't see it yet.

Suddenly Dylan heard a car horn honk. Dylan looked up and he saw Percy`s minivan.

"That's my dad. I gatta go," Dylan said, getting up slowly. "Uh…have a great summer."

Then Dylan walked over to the car.

"We gatta go pick up jack and then we`ll head home, eat then bring you to camp. Do you have your things packed?"

"Uhhh…."

"Didn't your mom tell you to pack on Monday? It's Friday."

"I forgot."

At Jack`s school. Percy pulled the car up to the front of Jack`s elementary school.

Percy and Dylan exit the car and walked toward Jack`s class, which was crowded around the front of the school.

"Ms. Oswald!" Jack called.

"Yes what is it?" a short lady with short straight black hair, blue eyes and olive skin replied.

"My dad is over there." He told her pointing to Percy.

Ms. Oswald waved to Percy then walked over.

"Hello Mr. Jackson. How are you today?" she said with a smile.

"Dylan wana play tag?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Please! Please! Please! Please!" Jack begged. "You never play with me anymore and I'm not going to see you all summer! the least you can do is play with me."

"Fine."

Jack tagged Dylan then ran. Dylan chased after him.

"I'm good." Percy replied to Ms. Oswald.

"That's good. I wanted to talk to you for a moment about Jack. "

"Did he do something wrong?" Percy asked.

"No nothing like that." Ms. Oswald assured him. : I`m just a little concerned, it seems everything he ever writes about has to do with Greek gods and heroes. And then….then some of his odder stories and essays involve you and your wife as Greek heroes."

"he`s a very imaginative kid," Percy replied. "And he loves Greek mythology it's not a crime."

"Well of course not. I`m just afraid once he`s older if he continues this people might make fun of him or the teachers may not accept his work if he isn't sticking to the topic. "

"I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Alright good."

In the car.

"Jack, you can't writing down everything I tell you about Greek mythology and put it into your stories and essays?"

"You what?" Dylan laughed. "What a dumbass."

"Why can't I? Their interesting."

"Well first off when your teacher tells you to write a story they want an original story and also its hard for most other people to believe in demi gods and Greek monsters so when you put me and your mom in "your" stories they just think it's weird. People may start to tease you, you don't want that. Do you follow what I'm saying?"

"But it all is real."

"I know. …..okay look here's the truth it has to be a secret because if too many people know many people will start dying."

Dylan snickered from the passenger seat.

"No way! That's horrible! Will people just like explode? "

"Ughhh….sure why not." Percy replied.

Jack smiled. '"…..does this mean I can go to camp half-blood?"

"I told you, only kids with special powers can go there. "

"Well can I just see the camp when you drop off Dylan?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea, I mean you could get hurt and-"

"You just don't want me to go!" Jack yelled. "I WANT TO GO! I WANA GO! I WANA GO! I WANA GO! I WANA! I WANA GO!"

Dylan and Percy covered their ears as jack continued to scream, Dylan did the same. After 20 minutes of nonstop screaming of "I wana go! I wana go" this happened:

"Fine!" Percy yelled. "You can come with us to drop him off!"

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

"But you have to stay with me and your mom!"

"I promise."

Later that night.

Percy drove over to the entrance of Camp Half Blood.

"Well here we are." Annabeth said in a sad tone.

"We are here?!" Jack said excitedly. He looked out the window. Jack ran out of the car and toward the entrance. The rest of the family followed after him. Locked the car, so no campers would take it for a joy ride when he wasn't looking.

"Wow! Look at this place!" He said looking inside. "It's better than I imagined!"

Jack tried to walk into the camp but couldn't he was stopped by the border.

"This is so unfair!" Jack yelled. "All you guys get to be these cool demi gods and go to here! I never can go here! I can't do anything! I`m nothing special!"

"Jack, don't say that your special but in your own way." Annabeth told him.

"How?"

"Well you-" Annabeth started, but then an Echidna appeared. She looked like a beautiful women with curly black hair and brown eyes but bellow her waist was the body of a snake. She carried a huge sword like weapon. She attacked Percy first, it left a small cut but nothing more. Percy reached into his pocket and got out riptide and Dylan got out his dagger, the two fought side by side. Jack screamed and ran for the car but then realized that it was locked. He started crying. Annabeth ran over to Jack, she hugged him and talked to him, trying to calm him down. Echidna was skilled, but Percy and Dylan together were better. Suddenly Echidna smiled and turned it attention to Jack and Annabeth. Echidna slithered toward Jack and Annabeth.

"Jack, Annabeth run!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth took out her knife, and pointed it at the creature, as she did so the creature quickly grabbed the knife from Annabeth`s hand. They ran. But Jack tripped and the Echidna run and grabbed him. Jack was crying historically.

"Ha ha ha I got you! Now it's time for your death."

"Please don't! Please!" Jack cried.

Then using Annabeth`s knife the Echidna stabbed Jack in his cheek bone and slowly moved the blade down and deeper in. she want this to be a slow but painful death for them all. Then Percy sliced the head off the monster before she reached his neck. Echidna turned into dust. Jack fell to the floor. The three ran to Jack. Just then Grover walked out of the camp. He ran over to the family.

"What happened to Jack?" he asked.

"It was Echidna she…" Annabeth tried to say, but then she started to cry.

"We need to get him help!" Dylan said.

"Bring him into the camp," Grover said. "I`m sure they can help him in the Apollo cabin."

Then he handed a card to Percy. "Put this in his pocket, "Grover said. "It will allow him to get in without being demi god. This is how if get in, Mr. D and Chiron."

Percy doesn't argue and does as Grover said. (yeah I don't remember if they explained in the first book how the creatures like Grover, Chiron and Mr. D got into the camp since their not half-blood. So I just came up with my own idea.)


	3. Chapter 3: It Sucks to Be Me

A week later.

Dylan walked into the Apollo cabin. He walked over to a dark skinned boy with mop top black hair and green eyes.

"Hows my brother doing?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan….we need to talk I…I don't think theres anything for we can do. It's been a week, we did all we could, we even prayed to the gods. But…..Dylan, he hasn't even moved. I don't think there is anything else we can do"

Dylan looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Dylan walked over Jack`s bed and sat in a chair next to him.

"Jack, you have been a great brother….we have had so much fun times together. You always made me laugh and we you were always there when I needed a friend. I know at times I was a bit of an ass to you but I love you and i`m really going to miss you."

Dylan hugged Jack`s lifeless body.

Jack eyes started to flutter.

"Dylan…"Jack said slowly.  
The Apollo campers rushed over and gather around Jack and Dylan.

"Yes!" he said happily. "What is it?"

"Where am I?" Jack asked.

"You're in the Apollo cabin in camp half blood." He told him.

"No…way…this…is…..soooooo cool." jack replied.

The next day.

Dylan entered the Apollo Cabin with a steak and some scrabbled eggs and bacon for his brother.

"Where`s Jack?" Dylan asked a blonde haired boy.

"He left." Said the boy.

"What do you mean he left?"

"He was feeling a lot better last night and he said he wanted to spend the night with you. So I told him where your cabin was and he went to go find you. I told him to come back in morning. I haven't seen him since."

Dylan dropped the plate of food on the floor.

"YOU FREAKIN IDOIT!" Dylan yelled. HE PROBALLY WONDERED INTO THE MIDDLE OF A TARGET PRACTICE OR A SWORD FIGHT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO OUT ALONE!?"

"It was 3 am when he left I'm sure he is fine. Everyone is asleep then."

"How about in the morning?! He didn't find my cabin!"

"I was tired! I wasn't thinking!"

Dylan raced outside.

"Jack! Jack!" Dylan called out.

After searching for an hour he found Jack talking to mr. D by the big house.

"So when you try to drink anything does it really always turn into water?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Mr. D replied dully.

"That's so cool! Can you show me?"

"Who are-"

Dylan ran over to Jack.

"Jack what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you leave the Apollo cabin?"

"I wanted to explore."

"This is not a place for exploring! You could get hurt or be killed!"

"You just don't want me to have any fun!"

Dylan turned to Mr. D.

"Mr.D, I'm sorry if my stupid kid brother was annoying you, he`ll be leaving soon."

"No I'm staying!" Jack yelled.

"No you're not!" Dylan told him.

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"YES I AM!" Jack screeched.

Mr. D covered ears from the sound.

"Okay don't need this yelling this early in the morning i`m going to the big house." Mr. D commented then left.

"I didn't even get to meet Chiron or see the fighting area or meet your friends!" Jack said to Dylan.

"Well to bad. " Dylan told Jack. "I`m going to call mom and dad, tell them your fine and to come pick you up."

"If you do that then I'll…..I'll tell everyone here that you wet the bed up till you were 13!" jack threated.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"HEY EVERYONE MY BROTHER-"

Dylan grabbed Jack and covered Jack`s mouth.

"Fine you can stay."

"Yes!" Jack cheered.

Jack jumped up and down with excitement.

Dylan walked to the training area with Jack following him like a lost puppy. He kept stopping to look at every little thing and talk to everyone. It was so annoying!

"Hey!" Jack called as they approached some really hot female campers. "My name is Jack Jackson! Who are you?" he said putting out his hand.

Dylan face palmed. _I hate my life. I hate my life._ Dylan thought to himself.

"I'm Amber." One replied. She was light skinned with straight thin blonde hair and brown eyes. She was thin and short.

"I'm Celeste." Another answered. She had short wave brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was tall, skinny with huge boobs.

"I'm Kaitlyn." The next replied. She was a tall, thin girl with dark skin, brown eyes and beautiful curly black hair.

"Who's your godly parents?" jack asked the girls.

"We are daughters of Aphrodite's." Amber answered.

"Cool! You have pretty eyes and I like your hair, its shinny!" he told them.

The girls started to laugh.

"Have you ever met your mom?" Jack asked. "My mom is super nice she always cleans my clothes for me and she makes me and my brother sandwiches for lunch. That's my brother over there, his name is Dylan." He said pointing to Dylan.

The girls look over at Dylan trying not to laugh.

"When we were little Dylan grew his hair long once, because he was bossed with the movie Tarzan, and so he wanted to look like him and then everyone always thought he was a girl."

The girls laugh hysterically, then walk away.

"They didn't even say bye….or answer most of my questions…..how rude." Jack commented.

Dylan brought Jack to his sword skills class, Dylan was griping a sword in one hand and his brother`s hand in the other. On Dylan`s back was a backpack he started wearing all the time after he got home from camp last year. So many creatures tried to attack daily, so he and his parents agreed he should be prepared with a weapon at all times. Inside the backpack was his knife and a magic sword (that Percy bought for Dylan from that demi god weapon shop in the first story). This magic sword was different from Percy`s though. This sword looked like a glasses case but if someone held it in their hand word open it turned into a sword. Percy had been teaching him how to fight using the sword and he`s been learning at camp too. Dylan also carried huge water bottle in his bag so easily use his water abilities anywhere. The whole sword skills class was sitting in front of a new instructor, who Dylan had never seen before. He had curly short brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. He dressed in an orange camp half-blood t shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. He looked in his late 20s early 30s.

"Stay here and don't touch, do, or say anything to anyone." Dylan told his brother.

"But-"

"Just listen to me!" Dylan yelled. "Can you just do that for once in your life?!"

Everyone stared at him including the new instructor.

"Ummm….is everything ok?" the man asked Dylan.

"Yeah everything's fine." Dylan replied, very embarrassed. He ran to sit with his friends Alex and Scott who were laughing.

"Shut up." Dylan said.

"Now as I was saying my name is David Anderson, " the instructor said. "You can call me David. I used to be a camper here when I was your age. I fought all kinds of monsters throughout the years and can prepare you for anything out there. Now first I want to start by evaluating your do this I will have you guys fight one another. Two at a time. Would anyone like to volunteer?"

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"Okay how about…..Maggie and late for class yelling at children boy."

The girl got up excitedly. She walked to the front of the class with her huge sword in hand. She had straight flat brown hair with blonde streaks and blue eyes. Her skin was light and she wore a light blue tank top with a captain America shield logo on it. She wore dark blue jeaned shorts and black converse.

"Just going on a hunch here but I think you're supposed to go up too." Alex told Dylan.

Dylan got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Are you two ready?" David asked.

"I will destroy you! You little insect!" Maggie yelled.

"Let me guess you're from the Ares cabin?" Dylan said.

"Of course I am!"

Then she charged at Dylan.

Dylan blocked her with his sword. Then he pushed forward and knocked her down. Maggie glared at him.

"Go Dylan! Go Dylan!" Jack cheered jumping up and down.

She ran to Dylan with rage and attacked him, making scars all over his face and arms with her blade. He fell to the ground.

"Dylan!" Jack cried out. "Get up! Get up!"

"Once again I am victorious!" Maggie shouted happily.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Someone fix him up!" David yelled.

"He just needs water and he will be healed." Scott told him.

"Okay then you and that kid next to you go get this kid to the lake."

Scott and Alex nodded.

Scott and Alex lifted up Dylan and brought him to the lake, with Jack trailing behind.

"So my brother is going to be okay?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah he is gana be fine." Alex replied. "ummmm so your Dylan`s brother? I thought you were mortal."

"I am but I got this cool card because I was hurt. So I got in."

As Dylan`s eyes slowly open and he is imminently tackle hugged by jack.

"Dylan! Thank the gods you're okay!" Jack shouted.

"of course i`m okay."

"dude, you got beat by a girl." Scott pointed out.

"well….she ugh…."

"Your rep is down the tubes." Alex told him.

"but i-"

Suddenly Tyler walked over to them.

"Your such a sissy, Jackson!" Tyler called out. "Seriously I thought you were supposed to be some super demi god. Your nothing special your just another loser."

"Hey! Don't say that about my brother!" jack yelled. "Dylan is the greatest coolest demi god ever! …well besides my mom and dad."

Dylan face palmed.

Tyler laughed.

"it looks like you got yourself a fan boy, Jackson."

"Hes my brother okay?"

Tyler laughed. "look little kid, in time you`ll see who the real heores are."

Tyler left.

"that guy is mean."jack said.

"you think?"


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

At dinner Jack sat with Dylan and they shared a plate of chicken. Maggie and her sisters walk over to Dylan`s table.

"Oh look girls, it's the _great_ Dylan Jackson. The rarest demi god, he is_ so_ powerful and wise!" Maggie said sarcastically.

"go away." Dylan said angerly.

"Oh please don't hurt me!" Maggie said fakley. "oh i`m so scaried."

Maggie and her sisters laughed.

" Your nothing but a one quest wonder, Jackson. That's all you`ll ever be. Chiron and all the idoits in this place may believe your special but i`ll believe it when I see it. you may have the powers of two gods but your still a crappy hero."

"ha ha you go girl!" A blonde girl with dark skin and blue eyes called out. She and maggie high fived. Then they walked away.

"what a bit-" Dylan started to say. then Dylan looked at Jack.

"I mean witch."

Chiron walked over to Jack and Dylan.

Jack`s eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" jack yelled. Dylan`s face turned red from embrassment.

"You're Chiron! The horse guy from the stories!" Jack yelled excitedly. "You are so cool and smart and immortal and your part horse that's so awesome!"

"I`m glad you think so." Chiron replied. "…but you're going to have to leave as soon as possible. You are you cannot stay here if you are not a demi god….or work here."

"But-"jack started

Suddenly a creature entered the dinning hall…..it was Tyson.

"Gods caused war, between each other." Tyson said panicked. "Started cause of girl who died last summer. Sun god blamed daddy and scary dead stuff god. He said if daddy`s grandson didn't go on the mission sun god`s daughter wouldn't have gone and would be living. Sun god said dead god could have saved her. He say it daddy and dead god fault she is dead. War god, lighting god, love god, side with sun god, but daddy has...um…the wing god, warrior girl god, the wife of the dead god, and the plant god. Sun god mad and others mad too. Sun god wants his daughter brought back if he wins."

"Wait!' Mr. D yelled. "Why wasn't I brought into this I'm a god, I don't get a side, I don't get to fight."

"Cause no one gives a fuck about you!" Scott yelled from his table.

"Who said that?!" he asked looking around. "You will be cleaning toilets for a month!"

"We have to stop this war, "Chiron announced. "If the gods are at war they won't be focused on their godly duties. The world will be turned upside down."

"Couldn't they just settle this without war?" Dylan asked. "I mean this won't solve anything Hades won't bring her back."

"That what Smart god say, she say fighting won't solve anything. But sun god want daughter back and dead god say he won't bring her back, if dead she dead. People have to die when it their time.

"I volunteer to go stop the war. " Maggie stood up and announced.

"We are going to need more than just you, Maggie." Chiron announced. "It will be very dangerous to get in the middle of a godly war. You are very talented in your battle skills but you alone cannot help. You will need many with different strengths to help."

"I`ll go too." David announced.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me." Maggie told him. "I`m not a helpless little kid anymore!"

"I'm coming end of story!" David told her.

"No!" Maggie shouted.

'He's going!" Chiron announced. "He is just as powerful and skilled as you. You will make a great team."

Chiron looked around the cafeteria.

"Anyone else like to volunteer?"

Scott and Alex raised their hands like excited three year olds who knew the answer to a hard question. As Chiron started to turn toward the boys Jack quickly raised Dylan`s arm.

"Looks like we have three more volunteers!" Chiron said happily.

"Wait! No- I" Dylan stuttered.

"Anyone else?" Chiron called.


End file.
